


#10

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original work - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Summary: Edit- July 21st, 2020 (updated to be better)Edit- November 3rd (I can be happy with the current status of anything I write, you can bet there will be another update in a few months baby)
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Kudos: 1





	#10

**Author's Note:**

> Edit- July 21st, 2020 (updated to be better)  
> Edit- November 3rd (I can be happy with the current status of anything I write, you can bet there will be another update in a few months baby)

Hello Elizabeth

Today has been a good day

It's been so long since I have been able to say those six words without them slicing my throat and searing the silver tongue that entrances my therapists

But not quite so long since I last branded my lies on my forearms in a witch's pact with the devils in my windpipe

I made friends last night with total strangers

I hope you're proud of me

It was so hard to smile at first but then I couldn't stop laughing

I don't even remember what we talked about

The only thing I remember is wrapping my arms around Qiyanna's waist as she leaned against mine, her slim form obscured by my rolls of fat and baggy button up

Today I've had so much coffee to keep the clouds away

And its worked

So far

- _ there's a reason why I say "An espresso a day keeps the depresso away" _ -

Today has been a good day

A cat is curled up on my lap

His soft snorts filling me with memories of his sweets-stealing escapades

Keeping not just my legs warm

But my heart

Even though it continues to convince me my favourite season is that of dead trees and yellow grass even though I love wildflowers

I'm going to dinner with friends tonight

And I'm not dreading it

- _ and I'll probably have even more coffee at Shoes _

_ no I’m not running from anything, why do you ask? _ -

For once I can look forward to it

So yes,

Today has been a good day


End file.
